


6 - Dragged Away

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Dragged away, Juliet Higgins Angst, Really just a bunch of angst for the group, Thomas Magnum Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: She has no idea how this could go so wrong.





	6 - Dragged Away

She has no idea how this could go so wrong.

T.C. is holding Rick up, the other man simply leaning on him as they both sob.

Rick eventually tires himself out, T.C. letting his gravity pull them both to the floor as Juliet simply stares.

The images of what had just occurred flash through her mind’s eye, mental screams trying to break free as she was forced to watch her friend get dragged away from her, kicking and screaming and clearly in the midst of a flashback.

She eventually sits down, her legs full of pins and needles as T.C. and Rick take up a silent vigil, watching the door to the waiting room.

Thomas had dragged the three of them into assisting him with another case, a therapist that specialized in veterans suspecting that one of them would do something that the therapist wouldn’t’ve been able to stop.

They couldn’t find anything on the veteran, but Thomas had gone missing just before the background check that Higgins had insisted on doing had come through.

She had taken one look at the results, calling Rick after Magnum had failed to answer.

The therapist had a history of strange cases, some veterans disappearing for a bit before returning, having gone so insane that they were practically rabid, attacking anyone that pissed them off in the slightest of ways.

Higgins, T.C. and Rick eventually managed to track Thomas down on the second day of his kidnapping, the man too caught up in flashbacks of war to even recognize Juliet or the Hawaiian sunset he so loved.

The only reason they got him to the hospital was because he hadn’t let go of Rick and T.C.

The problem arose when the nurses tried to take him away to work on his injuries.

Thomas had roared and fought like a wild animal, to stay with his brothers, but they couldn’t come with him.

_“He needs surgery.”_ The doctor had explained, getting a sedative prepared.

Juliet had never felt so helpless than in that moment, watching Thomas break and beg the hospital security who were restraining him to let him stay with them. The look in his eyes was that of a completely destroyed spirit, and for the first time she is not entirely sure that he’ll be able to recover from what had happened to him.

The three of them wait for hours, jerking to their feet when a nurse enters the room.

“Mr. Magnum is under light sedation; we’ve managed to flush the drugs from his system and take care of his wounds. Physically, he’s going to be fine with a few days of rest, but mentally… Here.”

She hands them a card, T.C. taking it as she continues.

“He can have up to two visitors, right now.”

Her tone is slightly apologetic as she watches the three of them, Higgins already knowing who’s going.

“You two go.” She orders before they can speak.

“Higgie…” T.C. tries to protest, but it’s halfhearted at best.

She shrugs, faux casual. “He doesn’t need me, right now. He needs his brothers, especially after the flashbacks. He needs to know that you two are okay.”

_Besides, _she thinks, _I have something I need to do. _

Rick nods, pulling T.C. with him as the nurse leads the two men away.

Juliet takes a breath, pulling herself together as she heads toward the exit.

She’s got a therapist to find.

edn


End file.
